Talk:Steam Team
Toby Where was it confirmed, that Toby is no longer in the steam team? WesternFanGWR (talk) 14:35, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Edward What do you mean, Edward doesn't have a berth in Tidmouth Sheds? He most certainly does. The only character that was part of The Steam Team not to have one was Toby. But even he has had one in some episodes. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:00, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :Watch the Season 21 episode, A Shed for Edward. BiggestThomasFan (talk) 12:17, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Image Admin, Could you add this image? --291 Thomas the tank engine (talk) 07:47, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Henry So we know Edward moved to Philip's birth. What happened to Henry? Why did he leave the sheds? Is there an epsode that describes Henry leaving the sheds? Because I wanna know for confirmation that he's not gonna be totally removed fromthe show. I don't want Henry's absense at Tidmoth Sheds to be straight outta nowhere. (Ngh93 (talk) 22:10, January 22, 2018 (UTC)) We don't know about Henry leaves Tidmouth Sheds as well, we know about Edward leaves Tidmouth Sheds to move Wellsworth Sheds and we're have to wait and find out soon. Jurgen Yong (talk) 02:48, July 16, 2018 (UTC) S22 episodes aired in Italy and it seems to have confirmed that Henry lives at Vicarstown Sheds with Rosie. Henry's reason for his departure from Tidmouth Sheds isn't explained, but I guess it's because he has a new job which involves delivering goods to the Mainland (evidence: JBS opening scene), and STH likely wanted him to live closer to the Mainland. Unfortunately this means he probably won't be pulling the Flying Kipper anymore because Vicarstown is very far away from Brendam where the Kipper starts. There's still a chance of an episode addressing Henry's reason for leaving. Hiikamaru (talk) 06:36, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Toby in the new Engine Roll Call I think the Italian verson of the new Engine Roll Call with Nia and Rebecca that also featured Toby has given a clear answer that Toby is technically still part of the Steam Team despite not residing at Tidmoth Sheds.TheGreenBeetle (talk) 22:16, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Toby should be listed as "particually" still a Steam Team member. Take a look at this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3e9zIKUWht0 Jenkins92 (talk) 07:17, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Toby's status As many of you know the Thomas & Friends twitter page has said that Toby is still a part of the Steam Team (https://twitter.com/ThomasFriends/status/1037726404039847936). However today an article about the recent changes to the show (found here: https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2018/10/thomas-the-tank-engine-thomas-friends-girls.html) featuring insider quotes from Ian McCue, he implies that Toby is no longer part of the Steam Team: So with one of the show social media accounts saying one thing and a member of the production team saying another, does anyone know if there is anyway to get an official confirmation regarding Toby's status as a member of the Steam Team? MagnificentHorse87546 (talk) 18:15, October 8, 2018 (UTC) I mean Toby is mentioned in the ending song, but not the beginning. He didn't have a main role in season 22 nor did Emily (but she's part of the team). Also the fact that he isn't even in Tidmouth ever, and Edward and Henry moved out and are no longer part of the team. As far as I'm concerned Toby isn't part of the team anymore but, but I don't work for the show. Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 18:44, October 8, 2018 (UTC) But Ian McCue made a mistake. He said that prior to Season 22 that there were six boys and one girl, obviously forgetting that Toby was part of the original Steam Team. I have to wonder if he may have misspoke or just has forgotten about Toby. --TVShow Luver (talk) 01:11, October 22, 2018 (UTC) I think the problem is that there are just so many characters on Sodor now, not to mention that as of BWBA, Thomas is travelling the world, so only half the series takes place on Sodor and that means that Thomas' friends on Sodor are obviously getting less focus. Even the Steam Team members are sometimes out of focus. For example, in School of Duck, Nia only gets a cameo at the very beginning and Rebecca is nowhere to be seen. These two engines only are the main focus of a few episodes. A lot of fans comment on whether the Steam Team should even be a thing not only because of what I mentioned above, but as well as episodes focusing on characters outside the group, one example that comes to mind is "Samson Sent for Scrap" in which NO members of the Steam Team appear at all. Not to mention that Toby, James, Percy, Edward, Gordon, Henry and Thomas have been around since the whole franchise started in 1945 with the Railway Series books. They are the most popular characters and that is one thing that can never change, no matter which members are considered Steam Team members. --VeggieFan2019 (talk) 20:32, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Changes There has to be some changes that need to happen to the Page. “Season” must be changed to “Series”. HarwickBranchTankie1014 (talk) 10:38, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Infobox Infobox:Bridge should not be used here. Replace with Infobox character vehicle. TheIsraeliSudrian (talk) 09:18, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Two small things I am unable to edit the page, but there are two things I think should be added: #The song needs to be added to the 'you may be looking for' section. #Possibly add a/some video(s) to the bottom of the page - one suggestion would be the 'Meet the New Steam Team' video of the Thomas' Great Big World series. TheAusterityEngine (talk) 19:03, May 4, 2019 (UTC)